User talk:Moon
I was trying to add a story.... i didn't mean to delete the others. I'm not sure what I did but this is the story I was trying to add.... ---------------------------------------- NGE IS A THING OF THE PAST Update and Closure of the NGE from my medical and professional opinion of last year. --------- 12/05 NGE - assessment A strange new virus has spread across the galaxies affecting almost every living creature including humanoids. The new generation Echinacea (NGE) has killed untold hundreds across the galaxies. Many that the NGE did not out right kill have lost their minds. It is to the point that I sometimes think that it is not them that have lost their minds but it is I. The NGE had it’s beginning as part of a diabolical Imperial plan to kill rebels using biological warfare. Some how they lost control of this biological experiment and now you can see the results. Some might think that this is just some conspiracy theory that I dreamed up but it’s not. I have proof. Proof I tell you. You can see the proof for yourself at a place called the Warren. If you go here you will learn how dangerous the Empire is. The assessment of NGE. Here is what I have learned about the NGE so far. The NGE is a virus that is a tiny geometric structure that can only reproduce inside a living cell. The Echinacea range in size from 20-50 nanometers. The virus is dormant outside the living cell but once inside it takes over the resources of the host cell and begins the production of more virus particles. These particles migrate to the brain area of the infected individual. Once in the brain the virus begins to destroy the cells. This leads to death in most while some are able to survive the virus although not always with full mental capacities intact. These individuals are know as Death Evading Vagrants (DEVs). These DEVs are fairly harmless as long as they are given bugs to play with and not allowed to make changes to computer programs and such. If you come across one of these DEVs or encounter a problem they have created you need to immediately contact a Central Security Representitive (CSR) in you area. The CSRs are very competent in handling DEVs and problems that they have created. Only individuals that have a strong connection to the force seem resistant to this New Generation Echinacea. This may account for the fact that the number of Jedi have increased recently. Some will argue this fact as a large number of older Jedi have died or been greatly reduced in strength. This might be disturbing to some but there is a silver lining in this cloud. You see while there are now a large number of Jedi due to NGE because they are much weaker we now have a chance to turn the tables on the empire. No longer do we have to restrict our fights to the occasional skirmish at some remote outpost. We can now take our fight to towns and Imperial Strongholds. I have digressed in my thoughts again. Back to the subject of the NGE. One specific NGE infected individual I was able to study by the name Novision Crybaby was helpful in my study of the NGE. He helped me to learn and understand both the pros and cons of this virus. Mr. Crybaby was in the early stages of NGE and had a progressive memory loss. It seems he could not even remember how to have fun. All he could do was whine about unimportant things that mattered little. A functional brain scan was used to collect an image data which showed there was a signal loss in proportion to cerebral blood volume. Multiple perfusion defects began to show throughout the brain and the patient became withdrawn and suspicious of his surroundings. There was an abrupt decline in memory function and processing speed. At the end there was a hemorrhage in the right basel ganglia. I later found there were several small deep white and grey matter lesions which probably were a result of the infarction. No doubt this individual was once alert and astute to his surroundings but in the end he lacked the foresight to see that by giving up and leaving he was the one that lost everything. My assessment is that NGE is here to stay. We are all infected, affected, or both. If we are to survive we must learn to adapt. If we had been born with this virus I think we would be hard pressed to live without it. Yes NGE has changed our lives. It may have made us sick but what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger. I was unable to save Novision Crybaby but I do hope I can save some others. The NGE could very well evolve into something that will destroy the whole of the galaxies. It is up to us to make sure that does not happen. The choice is yours. Die like Mr. Novision Crybaby or learn to live with NGE. With training and a good attitude you can not only live a full and productive life you can actually enjoy yourself. There will be future evolutions of this virus. But in time I believe we will see the galaxies flourish and new explorers will find their way into this pocket of life among the stars and there will be peace and prosperity. Jaxx Moon MD _________ After the fact: 09/06 While the NGE did change the face of the Galaxies forever those of us that survived have prospered. Myself I have once again taken up the ways of the Jedi. My exposure to ways of the Jedi priory to the NGE has made me a stronger Jedi in many ways. While I may never be the dominate force in battle like the once Master Alpha Jedi, I am a competent warrior in any fight. The NGE has been defeated and new challenges are now placed in front of us. Change is inevitable. My conclusion is that we can be happy in life as long as we learn and adapt to the changing environment. May the force be with you, Jaxx Moon – Elder Jedi (Starsider) Hello. Is there a reason why you deleted the text on the SWG stories page? I put it back, I just wanted to know why you deleted it in the first place. Was it an accident or intentional? --M.A.X. 19:24, 3 October 2006 (CEST) :Well, it seems more like an editorial than a story, but I'll add it for you. --M.A.X. 14:31, 4 October 2006 (CEST)